Lost Angel
by Silent Teardrops
Summary: It's the final battle between the Digidestined and Cherubimon. Who's going to win? *KOUZUMI*
1. Gone With the Wind

Lost Angel  
  
  
  
by Akiya Arimoto  
  
  
  
Akiya: Yes, this is a one-shot fic. Sorry for letting you down with I'm With You. This one is definite Kouzumi. Please don't flame me again! I'm begging ya!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.  
  
  
  
Chapter One: Gone With the Wind  
  
  
  
Izumi stood alone, away form the others. The wind played with her hair, whipping the strands away from her face.  
  
  
  
  
  
But she didn't notice. Thoughts played through her head. It's the final battle between Cherubimon and the Digidestined. Who's gonna win? What if . . . what if one of us dies? What if it's Kouji? I've got to tell him . . .  
  
  
  
There comes a time  
  
When you face the toughest of fights  
  
  
  
Suddenly, Takuya's voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
  
  
"That's how we'll attack hime. Everyone agrees?"  
  
  
  
They all chorused, yes. Except Kouji.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What if it doesn't work?" Kouji said. "There's a great possibility one of us will die, " voicing Izumi's thoughts.  
  
  
  
  
  
Searching for a sign  
  
When your lost in the darkest of night  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone was silent. "Then we'll have to take the risk, " a voice behind him said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kiouchi, Takuya, Junpei, Tomoki, and Kouji turned toward the voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
Izumi stepped out of the shadows.  
  
  
  
The wind blows so cold  
  
You're standing alone  
  
Before the battles begun  
  
  
  
"This battle is important to all of us, "she continued. "We can't just give up! Don't worry, everyone will come out of this battle alive."  
  
  
  
Everyone brightened at this, except Kouji.  
  
  
  
"Hmph, " he said.  
  
  
  
But deep in your soul  
  
Your furture unfolds  
  
As bright as the rays of the sun  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly, a great hulking shadow crossed over them. "Finished chatting yet?" Cherubimon cried.  
  
  
  
They whipped out their D-Scanners and digivolved.  
  
  
  
"Execute! Spirit Evolution, BurningGreymon!"  
  
  
  
"Shutoumon!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wolfmon!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Beetlemon!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kunomon!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Lowemon!"  
  
  
  
  
  
You've got to believe  
  
In the power of love  
  
The power of love  
  
  
  
  
  
They all forcused their hatred toward Cherubimon. "I would enjoy winning this battle," he cackled.  
  
  
  
"There's no turning back now," BurningGreymon cried. "We'll fight to the end!"  
  
  
  
The battle bagan.  
  
  
  
  
  
Blazing emotion  
  
Is a light that falls from your heart  
  
  
  
  
  
It was obvious to everyone that Cherubimon was winning.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Heaven's Judgement!"  
  
  
  
  
  
They could only dodge his attacks. The attacks they made at him didn't faze him one bit.  
  
  
  
They started to lose hope.  
  
  
  
  
  
It's a chain reaction  
  
And nothing will keep us apart  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly Kouji came up with an idea. He looked at the two huge redwoods behind Cherubimon.  
  
  
  
If I could just hit those two trees . . . . yes! It would work!  
  
  
  
Without notifying the others, he sped up to Cherubimon.  
  
  
  
"Wolfmon, what are you doing?" Shutoumon cried. Her nightmare was beginning to come true.  
  
  
  
  
  
Come stand by my side  
  
There's nothing to hide  
  
Together we'll fight to the end  
  
  
  
  
  
Wolfmon didn't answer. He focused all the attention to the trees.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, "LoboKendo!"  
  
  
  
Cherubimon easily dodged the attack. That was what Wolfmon was hoping for.  
  
  
  
His sword struck the two trees, causing them to fall on Cherubimon.  
  
  
  
Come take my hand  
  
And you'll understand  
  
What it truly means to be friends  
  
  
  
It also caused him to fall on Shutoumon, who was sneaking up on him.  
  
  
  
"Noooo! Shutoumon! Izumi!" Junpei and Tomoki cried.  
  
  
  
  
  
You've got to believe (believe)  
  
In the power of love  
  
  
  
  
  
Kiouchi and Takuya just stood there, stunned.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kouji couldn't believe what he'd just done.  
  
  
  
  
  
You've got to believe (believe)  
  
In the power of love  
  
  
  
  
  
As Cherubimon faded away, Kouji spotted a small figure slumped on the ground.  
  
  
  
He flew there as fast as he could.  
  
  
  
"Izumi?" he whispered as he dedigivolved.  
  
  
  
Izumi struggled to open her eyes.  
  
  
  
You've got to believe (believe)  
  
In the power of love  
  
  
  
  
  
"I love you, Kouji, I'll be back some. . . . ."  
  
  
  
And her eyes closed for the last time.  
  
  
  
You've got to believe (believe)  
  
In the power of love  
  
  
  
Kouji kept thinking back at her words : "Don't worry, everyone will come out of this battle alive."  
  
  
  
  
  
Something blurred his eyes. He couldn't see past the blurred figures of Takuya, his brother, Junpei, and Tomoki.  
  
  
  
You've got to believe (believe)  
  
In the power of love It gives meaning to each moment  
  
It's what our hearts  
  
Are all made of  
  
  
  
  
  
"Izumiiiiiiiiiiii!" he cried.  
  
  
  
  
  
You've got to believe  
  
In the power of love  
  
In the power of love  
  
In the power of love  
  
  
  
  
  
End  
  
  
  
Akiya: Too bad, this is a one-shot fic. I WAS KIDDING! Now I can't make itone-shot cause it'll be an incomplete! So REVIEW People! 


	2. Angel Watching over Me

Lost Angel  
By Akiya Arimoto  
Chapter Two: Angel Watching Over Me  
Akiya: Hello again. Remember this story isn't finished? This is the end! Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Like duh!  
It had been 6 years since that battle. Kouji Minamoto had moved 5 times these past years. Although all the Digdestined kept in touch, he had somehow seperated form the others. Izumi. I'm sorry . . .  
Every day, he had regretted the rash decision he had made to get rid of Cherubimon. Takuya assured him that it was the best thing to do. Although Takuya, never changed, Junpei, and Tomoki was detached from the others too.  
Izumi was like a long sister to Tomoki. He would rather be bullied all the time than lose Izumi. Izumi was something to Junpei. (Don't ask me, I don't know what. Let's just say that I didn't know what is in Junpei's head.)  
Kouji had vowed never to love a girl again. (yes, he loved Izumi. Whenever I'm getting mushing just tell me.) Standing by Izumi's grave, (err . . . they couldn't get the body . . so. . they got a replica) he was lost in his thought. Why Why did I do that? If Izumi was here . .. he often caught himself thinking that.  
She's dead, Kouji reminded himself. He wondered what Izumi wanted to tell him. ". . . . I'll be back some . . ." It must be my imagination, he decided. She couldn't mean . . . He put the nadeshiko flowers beside her grave.  
Carved on it was: 'Izumi Orimoto: The Wind Itself Could Not Match Her.' He smiled. Yes, he was the one who came up with the idea. What he was thinking, no one knew. (a/n: except maybe the author . . .T-he!)  
He sat down, letting his thought wander. He started, Izumi, guess what happened today? We found out that Tomoki had grown a foot taller than the last time you met him. How are you doing? . . . Two hours later, he opened his eyes.  
He found a stream where he washed his face. He used his bandanna to wipe it. Suddenly, the water reflected Izumi's face. She was smiling and her silent tinkling laugh echoed through him.  
He couldn't believe his eyes. He quickly whipped around. No one was behind him. He quickly turned toward the stream again. He only saw his face. Was I just hallucinating? he wondered to himself.  
Yet one year later, after he graduated from high school, he still saw her face whether as a reflection, or just in the wind. He heard her voice everywhere he went. I'm watching over you, was what she was seemed to be saying.  
He always thought of her in his mind. Six years, he married. With her smile and friendliness, she once again won the hearts of all. Her name was Izumi Orimoto.  
Akiya: End!  
Readers: What the?! How did Izumi come back from the dead?  
Akiya: If you don't get it, state it in your review, and leave your e-mail address, or e-mail me seperatly. But: You're not supposed to get it. CPL, do not flame me once again on how there's no plot, my typing sucks, and how I have the traits of a bad writer. I will just ignore. you. Got that?  
Hyper Akiya: It's cause Izumi wasn't really-mmph!  
Akiya:Shut up! You'll ruin the entire story!  
Hyper Akiya: *smiles* Too bad, I already did.  
Akiya: No, you didn't . . . what you did was tell a lie!  
Hyper Akiya: So?  
Akiya: It's not right! I knew I should've chosen another muse!  
Hyper Akiya: Haha, you're stuck with me.  
Akiya: No, I created you, I can destroy you!  
Hyper Akiya: Wahh, please don't! I'll pay you!  
Akiya: Pulease. Shut up. I know this is very, very short. I can't help that this is all cramped up. I'm so sorry, but this is the second time I've tried to fix it. 5 spaces! You wouldn't believe! Thanks for all the reviews I got: 16 reviews! Amazing! Keep on reviewing! Addio! 


End file.
